El Por Qué
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: muchas veces en nuestra vida nos preguntamos el por qué de las cosas, siendo que, a veces, las cosas son sencillamente como son, sin una razón específica. Reflexión sobre la vida y la muerte, por dos que lo vivieron de cerca. Levísimo MxM.


_Hola!_

_acá vuelvo a mi alma matter (creo que así se escube :S)... las cosas raras_

_la explicación de esto es que estaba leyendo un Doujinshi que a mí en lo personal me encanta (de hecho, me ha hecho llorar más de una vez) que se llama Angels Song, de mi doujinshika predilecto: H-eichi-. Eso, combinado con metal melódico de toda especie, hizo algo en mi cerebro... que derivó en este minific._

_bueno, no tengo más que agregar así que... a leer :P_

_...SI CLARO..._

_**DISC: **nada es mio... o sea, nada que lo vean y digan "¡eso es de Takeshi Obata!"... así que... sí... cualquier referencia externa (si la hay...)... ya saben... etc...  
_

**

* * *

El Por Qué**

Ambos caminaban por el desierto paraje tomados de la mano, en completo silencio. No había pájaros, ni ardillas, ni ningún otro ser viviente a parte de ellos mismos y un leve césped húmedo por el rocío de la mañana. El cielo era de un limpio color azul claro y no se veía una nube en el cielo, pero el calor no era en absoluto agobiante, a pesar de la larga caminata y las gruesas vestiduras que ambos llevaban, como si viniesen desde muy lejos sin equipaje ni pertenencias de ningún tipo. Uno de los chicos, rubio y de ojos color verde acuoso, miraba hacia el horizonte con una leve curiosidad, su holgada ropa negra ondeando por una leve brisa que les alborotaba los cabellos, mientras el otro muchacho, pelirrojo y de ojos verde intenso, observaba el cielo con ademán distraído.

Finalmente, algo alteró la tranquilidad del paisaje. Una silueta, inidentificable al principio pero haciéndose cada vez más nítida, apareció en el horizonte, y como si fuese una señal de lo que buscaban, ambos chicos apresuraron el paso hacia ese lugar.

Al acercarse más, notaron que era un nudoso árbol cuya sombra se proyectaba un buen trecho desde la base del tronco hacia el césped. Allí, bajo la refrescante sombra del gran árbol, se sentaron apoyados en el nudoso tronco, aún sin soltarse las manos. Miraron el paisaje por un buen rato, sin alterar el calmado silencio del lugar, pero parecía que algo le incomodaba al pelirrojo. El rubio, por su parte, había cerrado lo ojos y se recostó contra el árbol, como si una agotadora tarea hubiese quedado atrás por fin.

Después de un tiempo, habló uno de los chicos.- Mello… ¿por qué?- su voz hizo eco en el vacío páramo de hierba, como si nunca se hubiese pronunciado una palabra antes en aquel lugar.

El aludido abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero su tono fue enérgico al responder.- ¿por qué que cosa, Matt?

-por qué… ¿por qué nosotros? No creo que sea justo…

El chico tardó en responder, como reflexionando. –…supongo que era inevitable. Todos debemos morir alguna vez.

-ah, claro… pero ¿por qué no los que hicieron daño?

-nosotros también causamos daño. Cada persona que quitamos de en medio y cada acción vil que cometimos a sabiendas de que estaba mal… todo eso causa daño.

-pero… no lo entiendo tan bien como tú. Kira es vil, y sin embargo nosotros terminamos así…

-…en cuanto a ese asunto, hicimos lo que pudimos y ya el destino mismo le encontrará. Además, si te pones a pensarlo… no estamos tan mal. Yo creo que terminamos nuestra labor, que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer allá, en ese lugar.- mientras hablaba, su voz se hizo extraña, mucho más parecida a la de un hombre que a la de un niño, y en su infantil rostro pasó fugazmente, como una sombra, el rastro de miles de vivencias y años de pesadumbres, e incluso la huella física de una gran quemadura… pero sólo fue un segundo. –la verdad, y a pesar de todo… me alegro de que estés conmigo.

El pelirrojo le miró, sonriente. Por alguna razón, en aquel lugar se veían exactamente como la primera ve que se habían visto, libres de la presión de los sucesores de L y de un amargo futuro por delante, sencillamente como inocentes niños, que jugaban y le hacían preguntas a la vida.

-yo también.

-aún así… lo siento. Tú sí que no lo merecías.- retiró la vista del chico, como si un gran dolor sin resolver le atormentase.

-a mis ojos, tú tampoco.- el rubio presionó levemente su mano en señal de agradecimiento. –pero creo que sobre lo otro tienes razón. Después de todo, era inevitable.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual el aire mismo pareció suspendido mientras ambos chicos se sumían en sus pensamientos. Pero aún no habían terminado.

-¿recuerdas… recuerdas este árbol?- dijo Mello, mirando el tronco, alzando la cabeza desde su sentada posición.

-estaba en el patio del orfanato, según creo.

-sí… subimos juntos muchas veces.

-ajá… quién diría que subiríamos juntos una vez más.

Las palabras se perdieron en el silencio, mientras Mello giraba la cabeza para mirar a su compañero una vez más. Y así permanecieron, contemplándose el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, quien sabe si horas, días o semanas, ya que la gran tarea había quedado atrás, y ahora, más allá del dolor, más allá de la terrena justicia de los hombres, e incluso más allá del oscuro final, la eternidad era al fin suya.

* * *

_... :)_

_gracias por leer esta paranoia musical :D_

_si les gustó, si tiene los mil y un errores de costumbre, si lo odiaron, si me invitan al hotel de los hombres de blanco... ya saben, haganlo saber con un review_

_bueno, eso es todo.  
_

_(9º.º)9 Adieu! Q(*.*Q)  
_


End file.
